OdiovsAmor
by Kaiss
Summary: Que persona es peor? aquella que mata por amor o esa que es capaz de rebasar limites insospechados por este? para mi ambos son iguales, los rige un mismo sentimiento "odio vs amor".


_**Pues esta es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, esto nacio de un GRAN GRAN sentimiento de ira y quise plasmar lo que sentia y ¿que mejor para la ira que un asesinato fictisio?, espero que disfruten de esta historia ya que al hacerla me senti identificada en el sentido de la "traicion de novio y amiga" y asi como yo hay muchas asi que ... espero les guste.**_

**_Esta historia va dedicada a Mi y a mis amigos por dejarme escribir esto en el salon de clase, mientras ellos hacian el trabajo xD! _**

_**

* * *

**_

Odio vs Amor

Mire el cuerpo inerte que yacía frente a mi, sonreí, era mi amado quien se encontraba muerto, tan solo 3 simples disparos fueron suficiente para acabar con su miserable vida, sabia que no debia buscarlo, no después de su traición, pero aun asi lo hice; en este momento solo era manipulada por la ira, la maldad y el dolor, y ¿que esperar de una persona que ha sido traicionada por su mejor amiga y su novio?, pues para mi la respuesta es obvia, venganza.

Sabia que no debia matarlos, pero queria….

Deje de mirar a mi ya muerto amor para observarla a ella, a la culpable de todo esto, podia observar el terror en su mirada, su rostro no reflejaba mas que pena y dolor, y por mas macabro o bizarro que fuese eso causaba en mi una satisfacción que hace tanto ya no sentia.

Por un momento la entendi, al verla llorar y al fijarme en su rostro que yo tanto me había empeñado en desfigurar, temí; temi por mi … porque jamás habia sido asi, poco a poco la ira estaba cegándome, convirtiéndome en lo que yo algun dia odie, en una asesina sin sentimientos; pero fue en ese momento que tambien comprendi porque las personas llagaban a este estado, porque las personas mataban y disfrutaban con esto.

Ella lloraba ¡la maldita desgraciada lloraba! Y no solo eso sino que ¡lloraba por el! ¡La muy perra lloraba por el!, no le basto con todo lo que hizo, sino que tambien queria fingir; ella merecia morir, si definitivamente…

Nadie! Absolutamente nadie me quita lo mio, ella lo hizo y es hora de que pague las consecuencias.

Podia escuchar las sirenas de los policias a lo lejos, el fin estaba cerca, ahora solo una duda asaltaba mi mente, una sola pregunta se formulaba en mi una y otra vez "que hacer?".

Podria huir y dejar a la maldita con vida, podria matarla y huir, tambien podría matarla aceptar mi culpa o simplemente suicidarme, no sabia que opción escoger, solo una cosa estaba clara para mi, ella moriría.

El tiempo se agotaba y yo debia tomar una decisión.

Hay algo en el mundo que defina a las personas? Que las separe? Que te pueda decir quien es mejor y quien peor? Aun yo no conozco algo asi, pero de ser el caso, si estuviésemos todos separados en grupos, superiores sobre inferiores ¿Qué persona es peor? ¿Aquella que mata por amor o aquella que es capaz de rebasar sus propios limites de maneras insospechadas por este? Sea cual sea el caso, para mi ambos son iguales, los rige un mismo sentimiento "el amor".

Asi que ahora mi pregunta no solo era "¿Qué hacer?" sino tambien "¿debo matar a mi amiga?", después de todo si lo analizas bien ella no es mas que otra victima, asi como lo soy yo… ¿debia matarla por haber acabado con mi felicidad? ¿debia acabar con su vida solo porque ella destrozo la mia?, no era mejor o peor que yo, pero aun asi mi mente solo podia decirme "matala", mientras que mi conciencia se limitaba a decir "desiste".

¿alguna vez has estado debatiéndote entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que es correcto y lo que no?

Pues, no es algo agradable de ver, lo sabia porque esa mujer a la que tanto odio me miraba suplicante, sabia que algo andaba mal en mi, su mirada reflejaba el terror y la confusión, una vez mas, sonrei.

Desee no estar haciendo esto, no haber matado al unico hombre que en mi vida ame, no haber llegado a esta situación, no estar en este punto donde ya nada tiene retorno, y me odie; me odie porque esta no era yo! Me odie porque en tiempos pasados yo habria pensado que era incapaz de hacer algo como esto, porque antes yo solo habria mirado al cielo, rogándole a Dios que mi vida mejorase… pero no fue asi, ahora ya no era la chica activa y vivaz que un dia fui, ahora solo era una persona fria, seca y sin sentimientos, mi alegria era opacada por una oscura capa de dolor, ellos habian acabado conmigo! Me habían convertido en este monstruo que ahora soy!, era una razon mas para odiarles.

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez mas cercas y no tuve que volver a pensarlo, apunte directamente a su cabeza mientras ella suplicaba y rogaba perdon; hale del gatillo y el disparo hizo eco en las paredes mientras que su cuerpo ya sin vida caía al piso y solo cuatro paredes y manchas de sangre eran testigos de lo que ocurria.

Trate de llorar, llorar por haber acabado con la vida de dos personas, llorar porque me habia vuelto un ser inhumano, pero ya era tarde, como siempre en mi rostro solo vislumbro una sonrisa…

Tome el arma intentando suicidarme, intentado acabar con mi vida, pero algo extraño sucedió, perdi fuerzas, cai al piso y poco a poco mientras pensaba la manera tan absurda en la que habia arruinado mi vida me iba perdiendo en la inconciencia…

* * *

**Bueno ... mi idea original es dejarlo en One-shot(_por eso deje el final abierto para que imaginen lo que quieran_), pero mis amigos insisten en hacerlo una historia asi que... ustedes deciden, diganme si la dejo asi o si la continuo :)**


End file.
